Altering Reality
by Itako no Anna
Summary: By: Itako No Anna, Vx Tao Ren xV... It all seemed like a normal day.. until the appearance of weirdos with potenital mental problems (or not..) changes everything and alters the timeline that we all know.


"Altering Reality"

-Itako No Anna, Vx Tao Ren xV

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters..

::actions::

{thoughts}

(description)

[Author's Notes]

---

"Altering Reality " – Pandemonium in the Classroom

::School Bell Rings::

Yuugi: So, have you heard about the 3 new transfer students?

Jounouchi: Huh?

Anzu: Baka. The teacher has only been going on and on about it for the past week.

Honda: (dreamily) I wonder what they look like.. ::has a fantasy of 3 blonde girls in skimpy uniforms without the jacket::

Anzu: You don't even know if they're girls or not.

Honda: ::vision changes to 3 drag queens in blonde wigs with very red lipstick::

(Drag Queen #1: I think you're such a big boy, Honda-Chan..)

Honda: ::starts screaming and waving his arms in the air::

Jounouchi: What are you doing?

??: (A 5'6" girl with 2 layers of chestnut brown hair, each one slightly covering each of her ears, and stopping around 2 inches below her jaw, another layer slightly covering her right eye, stopping around 2 inches above her jaw, the rest of her hair worn straight down an inch below her shoulder line; opened the door to the classroom. She wore a very straight face, her green eyes looking straight forward as she walked in. However the thing that everyone noticed the most, was that she was wearing the boy's school uniform.) [A/N: She is wearing it how Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Honda wear it, with the jacket open.. not like how Kaiba and Bakura wear it..]

??: ::walks in Yuugi's direction::

Yuugi: ::walks in front of the girl:: You must be the new transfer student! (Big cheesy smile)

Transfer Student #1: (sarcastically) Aren't you one for stating the obvious..

Yuugi: Hi! I'm Mutou Yuugi!

Transfer Student #1: And I'm not.

Kaiba: ::walks into the classroom and takes his seat in the back::

Transfer Student #1: ::notices and gets starry eyes:: Out of my way, Midget! ::kicks Yuugi out of the way and sits next to Kaiba::

Honda: That one scares me..

::The teacher starts class::

Teacher: Class, it seems that we have.. only 1 of our transfer students with us. Uhm.. for some reason, your last name is illegible.. the paper seems to be.. charred.

Transfer Student #1: ::evil smile::

Teacher: Uhm.. Ren, why don't you come to the front and introduce yourself?

Ren: ..I think you've said enough.

Kaiba: ::raises an eyebrow and looks in Ren's direction:: {Interesting girl..}

Teacher: Okay then.. please turn to page 666 in your math te--

??: STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! ::takes out an alarm clock and starts to bash it against the wall::

Class: ::looks up to see a 5'7" girl with very long light blue hair that went down to her knees, worn in 2 high ponytails on either side of her head, wisps of hair framing her face, and bangs that turn toward her pink eyes; unlike the first transfer student, this one was wearing the girls uniform.. as she should be.::

Teacher: Oh.. you must be the new transfer student.

Transfer Student #2: (sarcastically) No.. how'd you guess? ::stops bashing the alarm clock and throws it over Ren's head, not actually noticing Ren::

Ren: ::takes the alarm clock, opens her jacket, and takes out one of her many, many lighters, and proceeds to set the thing on fire::

Kaiba: {This is a.. very.. interesting girl..}

Ren: ::throws the flaming alarm clock at the transfer student::

Transfer Student #2: ::quickly ducks, seeing that the alarm clock was flying straight towards her face:: ::examines the alarm clock:: WHAT THE HELL?! (holds her head and starts to panic) I-i-it can't be! I-it's impossible!.. wait.. wait.. I'm in Japan.. there's no way.. that's right, I'm dreaming..

Teacher: Why don't you.. introduce yourself..?

Transfer Student #2: Hi! I'm Kyohyama Anna and I'm from New York City!

Honda: Wow! We already know more about you than our other transfer student!

Anna: What! What other transfer student?!

Teacher: That's right! Where are my manners? Kyohyama Anna, meet... Ren.

Anna: ::looks to the back of the classroom and sees Ren waving and smiling:: It's you!!

Ren: (sarcastically) It's me!!

Anna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs to the back of the room:: How the hell did you get here?! What the hell are you doing here?! Did you come here just to torture me?!

Teacher: Ladies, I assume that you know each other.. Which also means.. that Ren is from New York City..

Ren: damn you..

Honda: Dear God, and here I thought the only thing we were gonna know about her was her name.. her first name..

Teacher: Okay, why don't you take a seat next to Mutou Yuugi-kun..

Anna: Yuugi? ::happily goes to sit next to Yuugi::

Teacher: Okay, now will everyone please turn to page 666 in your math te—

??: STUPID PIECE OF SHIT TRANSPORTATION!!

Class: ::looks up to now see a 5'5" girl with long, curly, dark blue hair, worn in a high ponytail that reaches down to the middle of her back, and her hazel eyes covered by her thin bangs, she is also wearing the girls uniform.. as she should be..::

??: That stupid woman just HAD to go into labor on MY bus! She just COULDN'T keep her legs shut! But then again.. if she could do THAT, then we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?! ::notices that she's actually in the classroom:: ..HELLOOOOO!! [A/N: If you've seen 28 Days, then you know which "Hello!" we're talking about.]

Teacher: Uhm.. class, this is--

??: HI!! I'M JASMIN!! ::Kool-Aid Smile:: I'M FROM NEW YORK CITY!!!! ::steps into a melting substance::

Jounouchi: (to Yuugi) Another one?

Yuugi: ::shrugs::

Jasmin: ::examines the bottom of her shoe:: WHAT THE HELL?! ::has a revelation:: NOO!! NOT MY MINOLOS!! IF ONLY IT HAD BEEN THE MINONOS! ::has another revelation:: Wait a minute.. this alarm clock.. looks familiar.. ::looks up:: CHRISTINA!!!!

Class: ::wonders who the hell "Christina" is::

Anna: GOD DAMMIT JASMIN! DIDN'T I FREAKING TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME?!

Jasmin: On the train.. in Brooklyn.. this is not a train.. in Brooklyn.. ::has yet another revelation:: Wait a minute.. this alarm clock looks like it was set.. on fire.. ::looks to the back of the room:: MARIKO!!!!

Class: ::wonders who the hell "Mariko" is::

Mariko (Ren): Damn it..

Honda: So.. now what we all know about her is.. she's from New York City, knows the other 2 transfer students, and her real name is.. her real first name is.. Mariko.

Mariko: ::Gets up::

Kaiba: ::Raises eyebrow again::

Ren: If ANY OF YOU do so much as.. ::glares at Honda:: SAY the name, Mariko.. I shall set fire to ALL OF YOUR TOES!! ::opens up jacket to reveal over 50 lighters::

Class: ::drops their jaws::

Ren: ::sits back down and glares at Honda::

Teacher: Class, I think that's enough excitement for today.. (to Jasmin) Why don't you take a seat nest to Jounouchi Katsuya-kun..

Jasmin: The Joester? ::starts looking for.. "The Joester":: ::Spots Jounouchi, and runs to the seat next to him.. with the Kool-Aid Smile::

Teacher: Now what I'd like to know is.. how both "Mariko" and "Christina" managed to change their permanent records.. care to explain?

Class: ::looks at Ren::

Ren: no.

Christina: We're from New York City, that's how we do.

Teacher: Okay.. Now that we aren't expecting any more late transfer students—

Ren: I wasn't late.

Christina: I told you! It was that damn piece of shit alarm clock!!

Jasmin: I told you! It was that damn woman couldn't keep her legs shut!

Teacher: I see.. Well, would the class please turn to page 666 in their math te--

::Bell Rings::

---

Owari!

Did you like? If you did, please review! And as expected, this chapter tells you all NOTHING of what's going to happen later . Next chapter you shall see what kind of damage these psychos will inflict.. Be afraid! ::coughs:: Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! We're gonna try to get the next chapter done soon.

Oh yeah.. and if you just happened to be interested in our fics, please check out "Of Revenge, Deceit... and Snowcones" (for anyone who has seen Shaman King), which is posted under Vx Tao Ren xV's name.. We would appreciate it if you gave us feedback..

Sankyuu for reading!


End file.
